To fly by moonlight
by Jade Inkwell
Summary: Indigo,he only daughter of Sparrow has to move in with her father, Major Swift, after her mother and brother are taken and her village destoryed. Theresa tries to teach her Will, but soon discovers that Indigo's mental trauma has deepened and has effected her power. Will Indigo be able to over the trauma and save her family?
1. Chapter 1

I needed to put this online. My first M rated fan fic. Not sure if there will be and lemons, but definitely gore. Should I add lemons in this? Read, Review and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Oakfield attack

"I can't live like that anymore." Sparrow cried. Two teens watched her. Their mother had come home covered with more bruised then the last time she visited.

"Calm down mom, you'll make yourself ill." The youngest of the teens, a girl said as her brother nodded.

"He can't hurt you here. You have us to look after you." He smiled, his name was Caspian Jack, Sparrow's first son. He had soft, dark sandy hair that fell across startling blue eyes. Although he was only 16, his body was well build after working on the farm all day for years. He could have easily been mistaken for a man in his late twenties who had worked in the army. Whilst his little sister, 13 year old Indigo Sparrow, she had been blessed with sunset auburn hair, that she had tied into a tight bun, apart from a loose strand that curled across her cheek. She had blue eyes like her brother, but hers were more of a mysterious twight blue, rather than Caspian's midday blue eyes . She often went into Oakfield to learn with the light temple monks. They enjoyed the fact Indigo was so full of questions. The family of three jumped as the Portal that sperated their farm home from Oakfield shook, Indigo rose from her seat, but Caspian patted her arm.

"Brother?" Indigo asked

"I'll go and see what's going on. " He smiled and rushed through the portal.

"Indigo, please stay here. I feel they may need my help." Sparrow rose from her seat.

"But...Mother..." Indigo began.

"Just an hour Indigo, if we're nit back in an hour come and look fir us. Okay?" Sparrow looked at her daughter. "Beside.. " She cast her eyes over at a piece of unfinished writing. "You need to finish that letter to your dad. He'll be worried if he doesn't get your letter."

"Okay mom, only an hour though." Indigo said.

"Only an hour." Sparrow promised and left. Indigo sighed, she sat down in front of her letter. Her and Caspian's father was none other then Major Swift. Indigo had been invited to spend a weekend in his family home in Millfields. He stayed there with his parents. Indigo couldn't wait, she hadn't seen her grandparents in years.

An hour later, Indigo had finished her letter, and she was sitting tapping her pen on the table. She looked at the clock.

"You said an hour." Indigo muttered getting to her feet. She exited the farm, she blood turned to ice. The area around the demon door portal was in flames. The only sound was that of crackling of things burning, Indigo was to afraid to call out for her mother or brother. She gripped a small hunting knife her mother told her to keep close at all times. Indigo grew up with her mother and brother telling her that their bloodline always got into trouble. Indigo headed towards the village area, her heart beated loudly in her chest. She covered her mouth as she reached the start of the path into the village, bodies lay scattered around. In the mists of the adults was a tiny body, Tommy. Indigo couldn't stop the tears running down her cheeks. The baby had been mutilated, the only reason Indigo knew it was baby Tommy was the fact his head lay not to far from his body, the head was still attached to the spine. Indigo threw up, the sight turned her stomach inside out. Indigo stummbled through the village, her friends lay upon the stained ruby earth. Indigo saw someone up a head, near the exit. She jogged to see who it was, but what greeted her tore a scream from her throat. A man in the Albion soldier uniform was hacking into body of Mrs Green, a pregant house wife. The man looked up and saw Indigo, a grin crossed his face.

"What have got here?" He said, Indigo shook her head, she turned and ran. She raced through the village, the man's foorsteps were not far behind. Indigo had an idea. She raced into the woods, dodging into the WellSpring Cave. She got to the main chamber, Indigo squeezed through one of the gates. For once, Indigo was pleased with her petite form. She ran up the stairs, towards the exit that led to a ledge near the Temple of Light. Indigo reached the ledge and gasped, hiding in the long grass. There was a major, Indigo wished her father was there.

"What took you so long?" The major growled, Indigo watched as the man who had been chasing her joined the major.

"There was a young girl, she vanished in the WellSpring Cave." The soldier said.

"Everyone is dead. Our job is done. We have to deliever them to the boss now." The major smirked. The men walked back down the path. Indigo watched them go, she jumped down the ledges, and followed at a distance. She watched them leave Oakfield, her heart sank as realization hit her. She was the only one alive in Oakfield. Indigo sank to her knees, tears spilled from her eyes.

"Mother!" She screamed in fear and anguish. The young girl curled up on the ground, as her sorrow swallowed her.

"Indigo!" A voice cried, the girl raised her head. A man fell down beside her, she screamed recognizing him as the man that had chased her. Indigo scrambled away from him. Arms pulled her up, she cried and started punching the one who held her. "Indigo, it's me!" She looked up, her heart burst.

"Father!" She cried, hugging him. Major Swift held his daughter close.

"Come, lets get you home. You are in danger here." He began leading her towards Oakfields exit.

"Can we go and get mom's weapons?" Indigo looked at her father. "I will feel better having them close..."

"I will come back to get them." Swift promised " My main priority is to get you to a safe place." Indigo nodded, she let him take her to a carriage. They headed to Millfields...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Indigo Swift.

Indigo woke to find an old woman placing a cup of tea on a bedside table.

"Nana?" Indigo whispered, the woman looked down at her, a kind smile crossed her lips.

"Hello Sweetie, are you feeling better?" Her nana sat next to her.

"A little..." Indigo sat up, she couldn't stop fresh tears from falling as her mind wondered back to Oakfield. Nana pulled her into a close hug.

"You are safe now, your mother is alive." Nana said, Indigo looked at her.

"Mom's alive?" Indigo looked at her with wide eyes

"Yes, We, that is your father, your grandfather and I, believe she is being forced to stay at his side..." Nana began.

"Caspian must be aluve too, maybe they are using him to blackmail mom into being at that man's side." Indigo said " She wouldn't stay with him any other way, that man hurts her!"

"We know." Her Grandfather walked in. "There is someone to see you Indigo..." Indigo watch as Theresa, the blind seertress, entered the room.

"Theresa?" Indigo asked, Indigo knew Theresa was deeply connected to her bloodline, not to mention a member of the said bloodline. "What have you seen?" Theresa smiled.

"Just like your mother." Theresa said "Just like her."

"You mean a hero." Swift stood at the door.

"Me? I can't be a hero!" Indigo said, they all looked at her. "I can't even fight, I saw someone being slaughtered and I ran." Indigo looked down sadly.

"But, you don't seem to understand your importance as a hero." Theresa looked at her " You are the last hero that will ever be able to use you power without help."

"What do you mean 'without help'?" Nana asked

"Her blood isn't as diluted as her siblings." Theresa said." Female's in our bloodline have always shown their blood is stronger then males in our bloodline. You are the youngest female descendant Indigo. I want you to begin training as a hero."

"Theresa has agreed to allow me to teach you Skill and Strength." Swift smiled.

"What about Will?" Indigo asked

"I will teach you." Theresa said "You need to recover first." With that Theresa vanished.

"Do you think I could be a hero mom will be proud of?" Indigo looked at her father.

"You already are. You should get some more rest. "Swift and Grandfather Swift left.

"Don't forget your tea. It will make you feel better." Nana kissed her forehead, before leaving , closing the door as she left. Indigo reached for her tea, She took a sip and smiled. It was relaxing. Indigo finished her tea, and was about to lie down to get more rest, but a squeal caused her to get up and look out of the window. A man with a stupid top hat was out for a walked. Indigo watched girls wave to him, batting their eye lashes. Indigo watched them in shock.

"Indigo!" Nana walked in.

"Nana. Who is that man those Noble ladies are fawning over in the most unlady-like manner?" Indigo asked

"That is Reaver. It is best you keep away from him." Nana said " He us nothing but a bundle of trouble."

"I will Nana. He must be the Reaver mom spoke of..." Indigo muttered.

"Indeed he is. A dangerous man, he may act nice to you, but he is likely to shoot you in the back once you are relaxed around him." Nana said "If you are not going to rest, how about we make cookies. Your father and grandfather have gone out."

"I would love too. Can we eat cookie dough like mom and I did when we made cookies?" Indigo asked

"Of course." Nana smiled. They headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Nana, even though I am going to be trained as a hero, Will I also have to become a lady?" Indigo asked, they had just finished cookie baking and now she and her Nana sat eating cookie dough.

"Yes, but I believe you'll be fine. You already have the elegance of a noblewoman, and that is all we really need." Nana nodded "How about we go shopping once the cookies are done. We need to get you some dresses."

"Okay, I haven't been to Bowerstone in years." Indigo smiled.

"Good, I have a dress you can change into for the time being." Nana looked at Indigo with a loving smile.

After taking out the cookies to cool, Nana got out a light blue dress. Indigo smiled as she looked at it.

"It's pretty." she said

"This was my first dress when I was your age." Nana told her. "I think it is high time it was passed down to you."

"Thank you, I will cherish it always." Indigo went to put it on in the bathroom, she stepped out of the bath room and gave herself a twirl so her Nana could check out the dress.

"Perfect, now come along. We have shopping to do." Nana smiled, taking Indigo's arm. They took a carriage to Bowerstone market. Indigo looked out of her windows. They stopped out the clothes shop. Indigo stepped out with a smile, the last time she stood in this street she had just turned 3. Indigo looked down at the memory. "Don't fret dear." Nana placed a hand on her shoulder. "everything will be fine." They walked into the shop, Nana immediately began looking though a collection of dresses. Indigo looked down as people began to look at her.

"Nana...people are looking at me." Indigo whispered, Nana looked at the people watching.

"Ignore them dear, I do." Nana smiled, Indigo giggled.

"Okay Nana." Indigo nodded, she pulled out a lilac dress from the line up. "they had one like this in Oakfield." she said.

"Let's see..." Nana held up the dress "no, my dear it does not suite you at all."

"Would you like some help ladies?" Nana and Indigo turned, Indigo frowned at the man ,Reaver, stood behind them.

"I believe we will be just fine without your help good sir." Indigo smiled, Nana looked at her with amused surprised look. "This is my first shopping trip with my Nana, so I will happy if you left us to shop."

"Your Nana? I never knew Major Swift had a daughter." Reaver said, "Completely stunning."

"Your words flatter me so, but doubt my father will be pleased if he found out you interrupted our shopping trip." Indigo turned her back on him, putting the lilac dress back. "How about a green Nana? Mother always said greens suited me."

"Yes, lets look for something green." Nana took Indigo's hand and led her deeper into the shop. "My dear, talking to Reaver like that..." Nana laughed. "Your father will have a fit."

"He will?" Indigo gasped.

"It is a figure of speech dear, no one has ever spoken to Reaver in such away before." Nana smiled

"Really?" Indigo asked.

"Well, Apart from your mother." Nana added quietly. Indigo smiled proudly. They brought a couple of green dresses, a blue and a red dress. Nana ended up dragging Indigo to another shop to get some accessories. It was almost dinner time by the time they got home. "Go and change, lets surprised your father, young lady." Nana told her.

"Okay Nana." Indigo smiled, taking the bags they had and ran up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The king's pet major and a necromancer?

Indigo stood before a mirror, she had changed into a bold, bottle green dress. She smiled and twirled in front of her reflection.

"I'm a lady now mother." She whispered, and smiled. "Please be proud of me." She left her room and began to head downstairs. There were several maids working, they smiled at Indigo as she passed. She stopped outside the dining room door. There was her father talking to someone else. Indigo pushed opened the door, her nana and grandpa were sitting at the head of the table, whilst her father was standing talking to someone else who wore a major's uniform.

"Indigo dear, I was beginning to wonder if you had got lost." Nana smiled.

"I'm sorry, I was admiring my new dress." Indigo looked down. "I didn't mean to make everyone wait."

"It doesn't matter, you look like a proper young lady." Grandpa said, Indigo looked up, she smiled.

"you think so?" She asked

"Indeed, we would never have guessed how grown up you look." Nana told her. Indigo smiled and looked up at the major.

"Indigo, this is Major James Thomas. James, this is my daughter, Indigo." Jack introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you sure." Indigo said

"No, the pleasure is mine. I never knew this old man had a daughter." Major Thomas looked at the 13 year old.

"Her mother was no longer to care for her, so I have taken charge." Jack said

"well, I hope you like it here, Miss Indigo. Millsfield is the safest place in Albion, besides the castle of course." Major Thomas smiled

"I had always believed Oakfield to be safe…but I was proved wrong." Indigo replied, Major Thomas' eyes flashed.

"You know about Okafield?" He asked

"I had to pass through it to meet my father in the pub in Rookridge, I was fortunate enough to pass through when the people who had caused those deaths to go, but I still had to walk through the dead village." Indigo made up, she shivered. "Have you caught anyone who was the cause of that?"

"No, not yet. Did you see anyone, or anything that you though was strange?" Major Thomas asked

"No, sorry. I wish I could be of more help." Indigo looked down.

"It is okay, I must tell the king we need to find another way for travellers to get here without travelling through Oakfield." Major Thomas bowed politely to the family and left.

"He seems nice." Indigo smiled.

"We have known each other since we were your age." Jack sat down

"You must be hungry Indigo, I hope you still like Mrs. Sanders special salad." Nana said

"The salad I had when I was sad? With the animal faces?" Indigo asked

"The very same." Mrs. Sanders walked in. She was short, plump woman with a kind smiled. She place a plate before Indigo, 3 other maids did the same for the others.

"It's good to see you again Mrs. Sanders." Indigo looked at her.

"You too dear." Mrs. Sanders smiled and left with the other staff.

That night, with Indigo tucked up in bed, Jack paced the study. His parents watched him sadly.

"We will get Caspian back safely, Jack. But until we can find out where he is and how to help him , we need to help Indigo." Nana said. "What she has experienced will haunt her, possible for the rest of her life." Jack stopped pacing.

"I know, but I don't know what to do." Jack sighed.

"Well, teach her to be a hero is the first step. The rest should fall into place after that." Grandpa said "We need to trust Theresa."

"I guess." Jack nodded, a sudden cry caused them all to rush to Indigo's run. She sitting up in, tear ran down her cheeks. "Indigo!" Jack hugged her.

"Daddy!" She cried, surprising them all. "they came back for me…"

"It's okay, you are safe here. We'll protect you." Jack hushed her, rubbing her back. Nana stopped Mrs. Sanders, who had also come to check on Indigo.

"Mrs. Sanders can you set up interviews for some hand maids around Indigo's age. I feel she may need someone her age helping her." Nana told her.

"Right away Mam." Mrs. Sanders, she passed Nana a cup of tea. "this should help her sleep, It will make sure she'll have no dreams."

"thank you." Nana smiled, as Mrs. Sanders walked off. Nana sat on the side of Indigo's bed. "drink this dear, you'll feel better." Nana helped Indigo hold the cup. Indigo drank it, and a few minutes later she was asleep. "the tea will help her sleep calmly. I have sent Mrs. Sanders to take interviews for a handmaid of Indigo."

"But.." Jack began

"Only girls around Indigo's age, she'll need a friend." Nana placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a big day." Jack nodded, kissing his daughters forehead. They left her room.

"Are you sure about this Theresa, isn't there a lesson before all this?" Indigo asked. It was 8 am the next morning. Jack, Nana and Grandpa were around the back of their manor, watching Indigo's Will lesson.

"No, Will is a power you have inside, it depends on your feelings." Theresa told her.

"All I have to do is feel?" Indigo looked at the seer, who nodded. Indigo sighed, wishing she would be more specific. Happy or sad? Did the type of spell also depending on the feeling? Indigo's mind was crowded with all this questions. She held out her hands in hope something would appear before her, maybe a flame, or maybe a ball of lightning. She liked the shock spell, it was so pretty! Indigo felt something inside her, she smiled, yes, Lightning. The way it sparks, the way it…An image flashed in her mind. A soldier in Oakfield, who lay next to baby Tommy's lifeless eyes. The marks of being hit by lightning. The whole image of Oakfield flashed before her. Her mind went blank as fear took hold.

Theresa watched as Indigo pulled her hands to her chest, everyone gasped as blue lines lit up over her body, even if it was for a second. The blue lines light up, heading down head body, the next thing was bodies crawling from the ground. Theresa backed off as soon Indigo had an army of undead around her. Their eyes, well those that had eyes, were dull. Maggots crawled in the skin and ragged clothes. The undead did nothing; they just stood around Indigo in a protective way.

"Theresa, what's happened?" Nana asked

"There is a spell like this, but, not." Theresa said. "Raise the dead…but they just bring up spirits, not full bodied dead…"

"Indigo?" Jack called, as Indigo fell to her knees, her hands balled into fists, holding her head. "Indigo, are you okay?" Indigo calmed at his voice, her body relaxed. The undead looked at her, she opened her eyes and saw them. Her body froze once more. She sat shaking, but the bodies fell back into the ground. Indigo looked at the place they had stood, before passing out. Theresa and her family rushed to her side.

"Is she a necromancer?" Nana asked, horrified.

"I don't think so." Theresa touched Indigo's forehead. "Those things were protecting her. There must be a simple and logical explanation to why the Raise the dead spell works in that way for her."


	4. Chapter 4

Baby mama valkyria – I know this isn't my best story. I don't think it will even be as good as most of my others, but it isn't my worst. From the first chapter it is based about 13 years before the revolution. Logan is one year younger then Indigo and I have decided that the youngest prince is 5 years younger than Logan. I guess I should have explained that first. So, the ages during the time of the revolution are:

Indigo – 26

Logan – 25

Prince – 20

Also, Baby mama, thanks to you I have changed the outcome of the story from what it originally was. You gave me a great idea. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 4 – Another story.

5 years passed, Indigo excelled in skill and strength but her will power was still out of her control. The Swift's did their best to make sure Indigo never felt afraid, for that was when she would summon her undead army. Especially after the day Indigo discovered her mom had passed away. That was a day they didn't want to repeat of that day.

Today was another typical day, Indigo sat outside the front of the manor drinking some tea, an umbrella kept her in the shade . Although the sun was shining, she barely smiled. Her Nana and grandpa were at court whilst her father was away on military business. No one ever had an clue where Theresa was. Indigo sat alone, suddenly a black creature appeared in the shade of the umbrella.

"Itzal…" Indigo looked at it. It was a pure black squirrel. It looked at her with glowing green eyes. "You know you mustn't be out in daylight." Indigo said, she set her cup down and pushed it towards Itzal. Itzal began drinking the little tea that was left, Indigo smiled, she looked up and noticed her father walking down the path with another man. "Itzal, you must go, now" Indigo said, the shadow creature looked at her and vanished.

"Indigo!" Jack Swift called, she looked towards her.

"Yes, Father?" She asked

"Can you ask Mrs. Sanders bring some tea up to the study, then come and join me." Jack said

"Oh, okay." Indigo nodded, she glanced at the boy. She was unsure who he was; she had never seen him before. He has messy blond hair and blue eyes. Indigo ran into the house, the creature Itzal appeared on her shoulder. Indigo looked at him. "I haven't seen blue eyes like that on anyone but a hero." She whispered sadly.

Indigo knocked on the study door, she had taken Itzal to hid in her room before speaking to Mrs. Sanders.

"Come in." Jack said, Indigo opened the door. "Ah, Indigo."

"Mrs. Sanders says she'll be up soon with the tea." Indigo told him, before taking a speak next to the door. Indigo caught the boy's eyes, she felt inside. "You're dark inside." She stated. Surprising both him and her father.

"I was a pirate." He replied, Indigo smiled.

"At least you're honest about it." She said, the door opened and Mrs. Sanders placed a tray of tea on the desk before leaving. "I am Indigo Swift."

"Benjamin Finn." The boy nodded in replied.

"He has joined the Albion Army." Jack told Indigo, she looked at the Ben.

"What is your opinion of the king?" She asked, her voice tense and almost threatening. Ben flinched at her tone.

"I don't really know what to think of him." Ben said, unsure whether liking or disliking the king would make her mad. "I guess, I am okay with him for letting me join the army, but against him for taking one of my brothers away." Indigo looked at him, her eyes looked down.

"They took your brother too?" She muttered quietly. Ben looked at her confused, Jack watched her sadly.

"Ben, tell Indigo what you told me about the old Bargate prison." Jack said

"Uh, Okay. Apparently, or so it was said by the pirates, they collected 3 heroes and they are trapped in there." Ben said. "The Pirates told us they were the ones who shipped them to the prison." Indigo looked at him.

"Did they give any names?" She asked, her voice had an edge of hope on it.

"Well, two guys, Caspian and Whit, and a girl names Willow." Ben said, Indigo rose from her seat and smiled at Ben.

"Thank you so much!" She hugged him. Ben froze, not sure what to do.

"What did I do?" Ben asked

"Confirmed my brother is alive." Indigo let him go. "As long as he is alive, I am okay."

"Your brother? Whit or Caspian?" Ben asked.

"Caspian." Indigo smiled, she looked at her father. "I need to speak to…"

"I guessed as much, she is waiting for you in the usual place." Jack nodded. Indigo thanked him and rushed off.

Indigo reached the back garden, Theresa was standing there, her gaze darkened as she saw Indigo.

"You're dark inside." She said, Indigo said nothing, her eyes narrowed.

"My brother is alive." Indigo looked at her.

"Yes."

"You didn't bother telling me?"

"You would rush of to save him and get caught yourself."

"You have so little faith in me."

"Even less so, now. You have an Aufhocker in your room."

"So, he is my friend. His name is Itzal."

"He is a dark fiend. You are treading a dangerous path Indigo; I am here to ask you to stop before it is too late." Theresa said, she sounded desperate.

"My path is my path, I choose this one. I will use who I am to my advantage." I told her

"Then, you have lost Indigo." Theresa bowed her head.

"Was that all? Nothing about helping me save my brother and friends?" Indigo asked

"That was all." Theresa nodded.

"Fine, I have a rescue mission to plan." Indigo said, she turned her back on Theresa. Her heart felt heavy. She heard Theresa say bye, she turned to see her gone. Indigo looked down. "The path I choose…" She repeated as if trying to reassure herself. She retired to her room, Itzal sat on her desk. He had written something on some paper, Indigo went over and read it. She smiled at Itzal and nodded…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Normanomicon

That night, Indigo waited for her family and Ben to fall asleep. She climbed out of her bedroom window, Itzal on her shoulder. When her feet touched the floor, Itzal jumped on to the ground, turning into a wolf.

"Lead the way Itzal." Indigo said, Itzal ran ahead, Indigo ran after him. She had to occasionally hide from guards. But Itzal stopped at a graveyard, he began to dig at a grave. "Someone buried it with them. How peculiar." Indigo waited until Itzal had uncovered a book. He stood back looking at it. Indigo reached in and picked it up. Itzal filled in the hole. Indigo sat down and opened it. "The Normanomicon…the book of the extremely dead." She ran her hand over the pages. She looked through the many spells. Not all of them were bad. She smiled, "I know what I may become…but, it doesn't mean I will be like the others." She looked at Itzal "right?" Itzal nuzzled her. "Right! Let's go home. I will have to decide when it will be time to go." Indigo and Itzal hurried back to the manor. Indigo was able to climb back into her room. She changed and climbed into bed, Itzal lay under her bed. Indigo slipped the book under the bed with Itzal. "Protect it." She whispered. Before curling up and closing her eyes.

In the study, Theresa was speaking to the Swift, Jack looked horrified, whilst nana and Grandpa were sad.

"She was determined to take that path?" Jack asked

"Seemed so. I am sorry. I had hoped she would get over the past and become a good hero, like her mother." Theresa bowed her head. "I don't think she will become a hero at all." They were all silent for a while.

"It is her path." Jack finally sighed.

"Jack." Nana gasped, he said nothing but left the room. He went and stood outside Indigo's room. He pushed opened the door, Indigo lay on her side, her back to the door. She froze, her eyes open. Jack sat on the edge of her bed, she closed her eyes, pretending to sleep.

"I know Theresa must be true in what you will become, Indigo." Jack whispered. "Just remember…just remember I will always love you. As will your mother. Just remember, we still care about you." Jack kissed her forehead. He got up to leave.

"I will…dad." Indigo whispered back. Jack looked at her, she smiled sadly up at him. He nodded.

"Please visit." He said

"I…I will. You'll see dad, Theresa can't be right in everything." Indigo smiled.

"Goodnight." Jack said, softly. Closing the door. Indigo sighed, her heart was heavy. Was this the right thing for her? She shook her head yes, yes it was. Itzal climbed out from under the bed and looked at Indigo, she smiled at him.

"Maybe we should leave, I know Nana and Grandpa will try and change me." Itzal watched her sadly, but nodded. Indigo climbed out of bed and packed a few things in a small travel bag. She changed into a long black dress, the one she wore at her to her mother's funeral. She tied her hair up and put on a black clock. She turned to see Itzal hold the book in his mouth. "I hope a few spells in here can help with what I want to achieve." She once again climbed from her bedroom via the window. Itzal stayed at her side. Indigo looked back at the manor, two see three people. Indigo smiled sadly, she raised her hand and waved. They all waved back. "We'll meet again. I will watch over Albion in my own way." She said, holding the book to her chest, Indigo turned and ran. Itzal ran next to her, he growled questioningly at her. "To Oakfield, back home!" Indigo smiled.

They stopped at the edge of Oakfield, Indigo's sharp gaze saddened. She approached the closet body. That of Mrs. Green. The young girl knelt beside her, she flick through the book. She hooved her hand over the skeleton.

"Euldh duko kudk vhud ak availk" She said clearly, the ground around the bones began to rise. Soon and small bump was all that was left. Itzal sniffed it, and looked at Indigo was flicking through the pages. She sighed. "May need to make my own spells…oh, here maybe a good one. Nakhd lako, klav av dhak krudo." She said, placing her had on the grave. Flowers began to blossom from the grave, Black roses. Indigo smiled and stood, a scream caused her to jumped. She raced to see a bandit attacking a family of traders. Indigo ran towards them the book glowed red slightly, Indigo's eyes flashed red. "Giulkk ad dho kouk, hork no kdak dhak oxar udd!" She cried, Hollowmen burst from the ground, surrounding the bandit, blocking the family. They looked up at Indigo who was glaring at the bandit. "Deliver his punishment." She said, the hollow man silence the bandit for good. She looked at the family. "Is there a bandit camp here?" They nodded. Indigo smiled. "thank you. Giulkk ad dho kouk, urrav dhon kudo kukkuko." More hollowmen appeared. The family screamed. "Calm down, they will lead you out of here. You have my word. You have safe passage through this place. I will sort of the bandits."

"Thank you." The father bowed, "do you have a name?"

"I…" Indigo stopped, she need a title to be known by. A spell made up her mind. "I am The Black Rose."

"Wow…" A little girl smiled

"When you reach the town. Can you tell them Oakfield is now safe?" Indigo asked

"Of course." The family nodded, they were taken by the hollow men to the exit. Indigo looked at the book.

"Time to reclaim the village!" She declared bravely. Itzal howled, more Aufhocker's appeared. Indigo smiled "I'll leave the Bandit's to you." Itzal and his friends howled and raced off. The hunt was on. Indigo headed to the first grave and from there buried the skeletons of the Oakfield villagers and marked the graves with black roses. Indigo sighed and stood as she buried the last person. A chilly breeze rushed passed her. She headed to the bandit camp, planning on burring them too. This was her destiny.

"The Black Rose." She mused as she walked "The Necromancress."

* * *

 _Author's note : I made the spells by using Chaotic shiny's language maker. Spells used :_

 _Earth take back what is yours - Euldh duko kudk vhud ak availk._

 _Night Rose, grow in this place - Nakhd lako, klav av dhak krudo._

 _Guards of the dead, allow them safe passage – Giulkk ad dho kouk, urrav dhon kudo kukkuko_

 _Guards of the dead, help me stop this evil act! - Giulkk ad dho kouk, hork no kdak dhak oxar udd!_


End file.
